Someone to Adore
by quixotic-hope
Summary: Harry loves Severus. Harry goes to many lengths to get Severus to love him. Same old story...only in poem form. Yup...220 lines of rhyming, Snarry poetry. What could be better?


**Title: **Some to Adore

**Author: **quixotic-hope

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Harry loves Severus. Harry goes to many lengths to make Severus love him. Same old story…only in poem form. 220 lines of rhyming, Snarry poetry. What could be better?

**Warnings: **Uh…some of the rhymes are stupid.

**Spoilers: **None that I can think of

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters/settings belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I am (unfortunately) not making any money off of this.

**NOTE: **Sorry about the delay of "One Stupid Person." I have NOT abandoned the fic. My beta has simply been very busy lately. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for all the encouragement.

Also, I have recently (and by 'recently' I mean yesterday) started trying to learn Spanish. If anyone has any suggestions as to how to learn another language, I'd be happy to hear them.

**Someone to Adore**

As the years go by,   
I watch him from afar,  
wishing that I didn't   
have this scar.

Sure, I gained fame,  
but I lost so much more,  
like a family, and love,  
and someone to adore.

But even if I weren't famous,  
he still wouldn't date me.  
I'm stupid, and ugly,  
and just far too skinny.

I got a Word-of-the-Day calendar  
for my twenty-first birthday.  
To get it, Hermione had to go  
way out of her way.

I spent the next month   
trying to improve my speech  
while my friends had fun,   
laughing at the beach.

When the new school year began,  
I vowed to show Severus Snape  
that I wasn't incompetent,  
that I wasn't a waste.

Seems that I was wrong.  
I couldn't make him love me  
simply by trying to  
improve my vocabulary.

So I joined a local gym  
to try to get stonger,  
with the hopes that he'd tolerate me  
for just a little bit longer.

But apparently that  
was a waste of time, too.  
He still hated me;  
what more could I do?

I decided to try  
to change my appearance.  
I agree—it sounds drastic,  
but this was my last chance.

You see, Severus was leaving  
at the end of the year.  
I had to prove to him  
that he should stay here.

For this I requested   
Hermione and Ginny's aid.  
Together, they could make  
Severus decide to stay.

We spent all afternoon  
going from store to store.  
By the end of the day,  
my feet were really quite sore.

The girls decided that contacts  
would be best for me  
because they made my green eyes  
as bright as could be.

Then they bought tight blue jeans,  
and an even tighter green shirt.  
Apparently the cashier liked it,  
because he started to flirt.

Then to top off the day,  
we bought some cologne.  
I was eternally grateful;  
I couldn't have done this alone.

We came up with a plan  
while we were shopping that day.  
I'd simply tell him I loved him  
and then see what he had to say.

As he looked down at me coldly  
and sneered his goodbye,  
I felt my heart break in two;  
I wanted to curl up and die.

"R-right," I shakily mumbled,  
"sorry to bother you."  
Then I turned and ran  
as fast as I could.

I didn't leave my room  
for the rest of the week.  
I just stared at the wall,  
refusing to speak.

Hermione tried talking to me.  
Ginny did, as well.  
They wanted to know what he said,  
but I just couldn't tell.

How could I tell them  
that it wasn't meant to be?  
How could I tell them  
that my love hated me?

For saying it aloud  
made it seem all the more true,  
and that was something  
that I just could not do.

Hermione volunteered  
to teach my class.  
I heard she gave them a quiz  
that no one could pass.

At the end of the year,  
a part was thrown  
while I stayed in my room,  
all on my own.

How could I face him  
after all that I said?  
I didn't think I could stand it;  
I'd rather be dead.

I drank all my scotch whiskey;  
I even drank beer,  
wishing that I was  
anywhere but here.

I was totally trashed  
when I heard the knock.  
I stumbled to open the door  
and felt myself gasp in shock.

There was Severus,  
outside my door.  
I just stood there, staring,  
unable to do anything more.

'What are you doing here?'  
I wanted to ask.  
But speaking while drunk  
is a difficult task.

I eventually quit staring  
and invited him in.  
It was then that I noticed  
he had a bottle of gin.

"Do you want some?" he asked me,  
holding it up.  
"Sure," I agreed,  
and I went to get cups.

We sat, drinking in silence  
for a minute or two.  
Then he cleared his throat and said,  
"I have something to tell you.

"I said I didn't love you,  
but that was a lie.  
I can't live without you,  
and I don't want to try.

"I shouldn't have lied to you;  
I know that was wrong.  
But I thought I could pretend  
to myself I was strong.

"When you told me you loved me,  
I didn't believe you.  
You're so young and beautiful;  
how could it be true?

"I never imagined  
that I would cause you pain.  
I just figured to love me,  
you'd have to be insane.

"Can you ever forgive me  
for the hurt that I caused?"  
I answered immediately;  
I didn't even pause.

"I said that I love you;  
that never will change—  
though I do sort of wish  
you didn't think me deranged—"

He opened his mouth,  
but I held up my hand.  
I needed for him  
to understand.

"I was hurt and upset,  
and I still sort of am.  
But as to the exact words you said,  
I don't give a damn.

"Some might hold a grudge,  
but what good would that do?  
Because I'd still be alone  
instead of with you."

Now, some might want to know  
how it came to be  
that I was drunk and yet  
could speak rationally.

It seems that sometime  
while my back was turned,  
into my glass a sobering potion  
Severus did stir.

Only one of us could be drunk,  
he later confided  
when I learned that my feelings  
weren't really one sided.

We talked through the night  
and into the next day.  
Severus admitted the reason  
he hadn't wanted to stay.

He said living was too painful  
with my being so close by.  
He didn't think moving would help,  
but he figured it was worth a try.

But apparently he changed  
his mind along the way.  
He decided if I agreed  
to move in he would stay.

I didn't have to think about it;  
I shouted out, "Yes!"  
At that moment, nothing  
could take away my happiness.

The next day we went  
and expanded Sev's room.  
Then I brought up my books,  
clothing, and broom.

I told Hermione and Ginny,  
and they were both overjoyed  
to learn that I had finally  
found an end to this void.

Sure, Sev and I fight,  
but what couple doesn't?  
Besides, then we make up,  
and I really do love it.

I'm really quite pleased  
with the way things worked out.  
Severus loves me—  
and that I don't doubt.

As the years go by,  
I remain at his side,  
Grateful that my love  
I no longer have to hide.

Sure, I lost privacy,  
but I gained so much more,  
like a family, and love,  
and someone to adore.

_fin_

**Note: **Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
